Not to be trusted
by MelancholyMonochrome
Summary: Bakura Akefia is a guy that can't be trusted. All he cares about is his younger brother and sister: Ryou and Amane. But then when he meets Ryou's new babysitter everything changes. Present for Punk Rock Kitsune. Happy Birthday!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay we've got to get going. You'll only have to look after your brother for a little while before the babysitter comes."

I stop what I'm doing when I hear those last few words fly out of her mouth.

"Babysitter? Why do we need a babysitter? I can take care of him just fine myself!"

"Please don't be angry. We need a professional to look after Ryou and besides we'll only be gone for a few hours. Be good for the babysitter since they're the same age as you and they probably don't want you playing up."

Then she, Dad and my little sister leave, leaving me and my younger brother speechless.

My name's Bakura. I'm 16 and I've been in and out of different schools. I've been home-schooled, cut off from society because of my slightly different nature and my tendency to mess with people's minds.

I have two younger siblings: Amane and Ryou. Amane is 8 years old, but very mature with serene good looks. Ryou is 4, just a toddler and doesn't' talk much. He just clings to me and hides behind me since out of everyone he knows, I'm his most favourite person in the whole world.

I'd do anything to protect my brother or sister which is why I'm so insulted that, while Mom and Dad go to Amane's parent's evening, Ryou has to be in the hands of a stupid babysitter.

Then the doorbell rings, signalling the babysitter's arrival. Ryou clings tighter to my leg and I sigh heavily. I look down at Ryou and he looks up at me innocently with a clueless expression on his face.

"No babysitter can be better for you than me and I'm going to make this guy realise that. Ready to meet this babysitter Ryou?"

He nods eagerly with a cute little smile on his face. I smile back and ruffle his white fluffy hair. I proceed to the door and open it up, ready to meet this guy.

But then I see that it's not a guy. It's a girl. A girl with short brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, a white jacket that comes up to her elbows and a pink tank top underneath. On her bottom half she's wearing a black pleated skirt, white knee-length socks and pink slip on shoes. She also has a black choker around her neck and pink clips in her hair.

"Hey. I'm Bakura and you must be the babysitter."

"I'm Anzu Masaki." Then she lowers herself down so that she's still on her feet but resting her hands on her knees. I shift awkwardly at the suggestiveness of the situation.

"And this must be Ryou!"

Ryou pulls my trousers and hides himself behind me even more so that just a cute wide eye is showing.

"He's very shy." I explain.

"Aww but he's so cute!" She squeals.

Ryou looks up at me, slightly scared. I just smirk, melting away his scared expression and he buries himself into my jeans, rubbing against the fabric cutely.

"Anyway, let me show you where everything is." I tell Anzu.

"That's the bathroom, but Ryou is pretty much toilet trained. There's the kitchen, Ryou eats like a pig so you'll be spending quite a lot of time in there."

Anzu nods, taking this all in. Ryou clings onto my trousers as per usual but this time he's very close because of the new babysitter.

"And this..." I say, opening a door. Anzu peers in curiously and begins to explore.

"This is my bedroom. No wonder you're so excited."

She looks up at me and glares.

"You're a real creep. D'you know that?"

Then she storms out of the room and Ryou looks at her, then up to me and back at her before running off to follow. Great, now this girl's got Ryou's attention.

Down in the kitchen I can see Anzu and Ryou making cookies. I can't let this girl just waltz in here and take over my home, insult me and steal my little brother. It's time to make some mischief.

I head into the hallway and pick up the phone. I may not have spent much time in school but I did make some friends while I was there. I dial up my closest friend that I made in school time.

"Hello this is the Kedah shop." Says the voice with a slight snigger.

"Malik stop messing around. It's me, Bakura."

"Oh hey Bakura! How's it going?"

"Party at my place. Bring everyone that you- in fact just invite everyone in your class. I'm going to teach this babysitter that no-one fucks with Bakura Necrophades and gets away with it."

"... Not sure what you're going on about but cool! I'll be round soon."

Then he hangs up the phone and I put the phone down. I begin to smirk, knowing that this babysitter will regret stealing my little brother away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit on the sofa, inwardly laughing manically knowing that this babysitter is never gonna know what hit her. She's upstairs putting Ryou to bed so when she finishes she shuts the stair gate and comes downstairs to sit next to me.

"So Bakura..."

Hmph. She's trying to make conversation. No matter, the party guests will soon be here.

"I've never seen you in Domino High... What school do you go to?" She asks.

"A school that doesn't have annoying chatty people like you." I say.

"...You're home schooled?" She gasps.

"No shit Sherlock."

"But what do you want to do when you're older?"

That's actually a good question because I really don't know.

"I- I don't know." I say.

"I see..."

There's a long and awkward silence. Shouldn't the guests be here by now?

"So what about you Anzu? What do you want to do?" I ask, stalling for time.

"Oh that's easy." She says as she gets up, then she spins around and leans in to say: "I want to be a dancer!"

We're so close I can feel the heat building up and the tension becomes almost unbearable. I'm torn between making a comment about table dancing or... Kissing her...

She leans in even closer and I start to lean in too and...

The doorbell rings. She quickly pulls away and says 'I'll get it' and I'm left speechless. Does she like me? The distance between us was scarily suggestive and...

Then I realise that the ringing must have been the signal for the party guests. I quickly get up and watch from the end of the hall as Anzu opens up the door and...

"PARTY TIME!" Yells Malik.

Then everyone rushes in at once and I quickly sidestep out of the way to let them through. Anzu looks shocked but I quickly leave to avoid her rage.

**10 minutes later...**

This should teach that meddling babysitter. No-one messes with Bakura Akefia, no-one steals Ryou from me.

I think I should go see how the Babysitter is coping with all of this...

Hmm... I can see a poofy blonde haired kid sitting next to a tiny spiky colourful haired kid on the sofa, a pointy haired guy with a vacant expression struggling to open the stair gate, a silky black haired green eyed man chatting up some girls, one of which having large breasts and blonde hair and the other with brown hair and an innocent look about her.

Then I see it. In a dark corner of the room which barely anyone can see I see a kid with black, red and blonde spiky hair, similar to the kid I saw earlier and Anzu making out.

I feel torn apart, upset even. Why do I care what this slutty babysitter does with other guys? It's none of my business. Why should I care?

Maybe it's because she's obviously enjoying the party, the exact opposite of how I wanted her to react. Yeah that's probably it.

Well no more. Then I gather up everyone and kick them out of the house. Then the only two left are me and Anzu. Her hair looks slightly messy now and she seems confused but I really couldn't care less. All I want to do now is sit on the sofa and wait for Mom, Dad and Amane to get home.

She shrugs her shoulders and begins to tidy up the mess, I just sit and fold my arms. She comes back into the living room to take off her jacket, making me open my eyes a little more and cross my legs uncomfortably, trying to concentrate on something else.

She stops to look at me. I shift uncomfortably as she gets closer.

"What...?" I growl.

She doesn't say anything. She only gets closer.

"W-what...?" I say, my voice faltering and softening slightly.

We get closer and our lips touch ever so slightly but then the doorbell rings again. This time I get up to answer it and Anzu closely follows.

I open the door to see a police officer standing in the doorway.

"Bakura Akefia and Anzu Masaki I presume?" He asks.

"Yeah that's us." I say.

"We need you to come with us. There's been an accident."


	3. Chapter 3

"You can sleep in the bed." He says chirpily. "And Ryou can sleep with you. Don't worry I'll sleep on the couch."

There's silence, I can't make the word come out of my mouth to say 'thank you' but Ryou acts as my temporary translator.

"Fank you Mishter Ishtar." Ryou says in his cute little voice.

"It's the least I can do." Malik smiles as he ruffles Ryou's fluffy white hair.

Then Malik looks up at me, realising how I must be feeling.

"Look Bakura, don't beat yourself up about it, these things happen. You know it wasn't your fault... Don't you?"

"Course I do." I mumble, though I don't really mean it, I'm just saying that so he'll leave me alone to my thoughts.

"Good." He smiles. "Make sure you hold onto Ryou because it's only a small bed and you don't want him to fall out. Night."

"Night." I mutter.

"Don't wet da bed bugs bite!" Ryou chirps in his innocent little kid voice.

"Aww he's so cute Bakura!" Marik says as he closes the door on us.

Then I pick up Ryou and lie him on the bed. I switch the lamp on since Ryou's afraid of the dark and I turn off the main light. I hug Ryou and close my eyes- finally some peace.

Mom, Dad and Amane were coming home from the parent's evening when there was a mad driver on the roads, drunk because he'd been to some party- my party. He crashed into them, a little girl passing by (going by the name of Rebecca Hawkins) phoned an ambulance for help but... It was too late. Mom, Dad and Amane didn't make it.

Malik says that it's not my fault but it is. If I hadn't have thrown that stupid party, if I hadn't have gotten jealous then maybe they'd still be alive. Why did I throw that party? Why did I stop it so quickly? I said that I was jealous of Anzu stealing Ryou away but...

No... No that's not it. The real reason I threw it was to impress Anzu. The real reason I stopped it so early was because I was jealous of that guy with Anzu.

The reason for my actions, for the things that happened after that, was because I'm in love...

With Anzu.

"BAKURA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

I snap back to reality. In front of me I see Malik with a horrified expression and...

Hang on... Ryou's not in my arms! He's not on the bed at all! I sit up and I dread what I'm about to see but...

There on the floor, crying out in pain, I see Ryou. A red river of blood pouring from his head. I immediately piece together what happened: I let go of Ryou and he fell onto the floor and hit his head on something sharp.

I run out of the room. Panicking and with shaky fingers I dial up the number and in a matter of minutes they're here rushing Ryou to the hospital.

"Bakura please stay here and guard the house." Malik says.

"No Malik I'm coming with-"

"You've suffered too much already, stay here and guard the house I'll be back as soon as I can."

He pushes me onto the sofa and he runs off to help Ryou. I hang my head in shame. How could I let this happen? I swore I'd protect Ryou. How could I do this?

"_We need a professional to look after Ryou."_

My mother's words echo through my head. She's right: I'm no professional. I'm just Ryou's irresponsible big brother.

"_BAKURA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" _

I can't be trusted with the simple task of looking after my little brother.

"_We have no choice but to home-school you."_

I can't be trusted to go to school and act normal.

"_You're a real creep. D'you know that?"_

I'm Bakura and I just can't be trusted.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Can you watch Ryou for a minute? I'm just going to get his dummy for bed time. Thanks Bakura." Said Bakura's mother._

"_Kay mom." Bakura called._

_Stupid baby. Why should he, Bakura Akefia, have to watch a small infant. Bakura could take care of himself just fine so what was stopping this baby from doing the same?_

_It wasn't just watching the baby that pissed him off though. It was how this baby was getting all of his mother and father's attention. When Amane was born he still got a little attention every now and then but now that they had a 2 year old and a 6 year old he got no attention, just the occasional "Look after Ryou" or "Can you feed Ryou?" or "Hold Ryou please."_

_It was really getting on his nerves._

_Bakura looked at the baby, in fact no he glared at the baby. Ryou just looked up innocently with those huge eyes of his. _

_Then he opened his mouth and out of his mouth came his very first word._

"_Ba-ku-ra..." _

_Bakura had been looking at the clock, wondering how much longer she would take but the instant Ryou uttered out his name he turned around to look at him with his eyes wide._

"_What did you say?"_

"_Ba-ku-ra..." Ryou repeated._

_Bakura gasped and instantly called for his mother, she came running with the dummy in her hand._

"_What is it Bakura?" She asked._

"_Okay Ryou, do it!" He smiled._

"_Ba-kura!" Ryou beamed._

_His mother gasped and she hugged Bakura tight. Bakura looked at his little brother and for the first time since he'd been born, he smiled at him._

_And Ryou smiled back._

**Normal P.O.V**

Ryou really adored Bakura, but Bakura was too blinded with rage to see. As he packed up his belongings into a traditional bundle on a stick he realised how cliché it might look and so he threw it away.

Instead he found a drawstring bag belonging to Malik which had an eye on it. Bakura didn't remember much from school but he did remember his favourite subject in History: Ancient Egypt. So he realised instantly that it was the Eye of Horus.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

I only want what is best for Ryou, even if that's not me. So I take my stuff, lock the door and get out. I guess I'm on my own from now on. I can remember when I was little I didn't see why I had to look after Ryou because I could look after myself so why couldn't he?

Anyway Ryou has Malik now. Or "Mishter Ishtar" as he calls him. Malik will be his family, hopefully he'll forget about me and Malik can be his new big brother. He probably won't even need to hire a babysitter.

I guess I'll run away to Egypt, that always has been my backup plan. Mom and Dad probably have left me some money but I won't stay to collect it: it'll just be all too emotional. Ryou can have the money to go to university. I don't mind, I don't need education anymore. The only kind of intelligence I need is to be street smart.

"Bakura!"

A voice calls out to me, I turn around to see someone running towards me. As the figure approaches I can make out short brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, a white jacket that comes up to their elbows and a pink tank top underneath.

"Anzu!" I gasp.

She runs up to me and the instant she reaches me, she throws herself at me and we share a deep kiss. I don't pull away but I'm both angry and confused that she's here. Angry that my plans for Egypt have been ruined and confused as to why she's here.

"What are you doing here Anzu?" I growl once the kiss has finished.

"Isn't it obvious? Malik hired me to look after you!" She beams.

"Very funny." I mumble.

"Who said I was joking?" She asks, putting on an innocent look.

"What do you want?"

"To give you your bedtime story."

"Cut it out."

"Cut what out?"

"You know what."

"I know... What?

"God you're stupid."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Hanging out with kids all day has turned you into one."

"And you would know all about hanging out with kids wouldn't you?"

I glare at her.

"Okay fun time's over. I'm here because I know deep down that Ryou needs you. And I need you too. Don't run away Bakura. You'll be leaving a little boy orphaned, all on his own." She explains.

"He's got Malik." I say.

"Malik isn't his big brother."

Big brother. Those words almost bring tears to my eyes. Anzu really knows how to make me feel emotions, she's one special babysitter.

She's my babysitter.

Then I drop my drawstring bag onto the ground and I grab her and pull her in for another kiss. More tender and passionate this time, a kiss that'll be enough to keep me here. A kiss to bring us together.

As Malik looked at Ryou and realised he was going to be okay he sighed in relief and looked out of the window to see a man and a woman joined together under a street lamp. One white haired, one brown haired he knew that it must be Anzu and Bakura. He felt happy for them knowing that Bakura would finally have someone and that Ryou's family had just grown a little bigger.

...But Malik lost all respect for Bakura when he realised that he'd stolen his favourite bag.


End file.
